Good Or Evil
by Emerile69
Summary: Amelda and Chrome have two babies with Cell and Frieza in hell. But like every other good thing,it came to an end and the babies had to be taken to earth by Bulma and Chi Chi. The children being named Magenta and Korosi,meet their parents at the age of fourteen but are unable to decide whether to go with them, or to stay with the Z fighters. Tension builds and fights break out. -EK
1. Magenta and Koroshi

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon ball, Dragon ball z and Dragon ball gt. Although I do own Korosi (Kor), Magenta, Chrome and Amelda.**

**Just so anybody asks, I believe for Cell and Frieza to somewhat have sexual organs. I don't know how and where they would have them, but I just believe they do.**

**Oh and also, in this fan fiction, Majin buu doesn't arrive and the martial arts tournament doesn't happen till Goten and Trunks are around 14 years old. I don't know, I just thought It would be a bit more fan fiction-y.**

Ameldas' POV

"She's beautiful…"Whispered Cell as he stared into the eyes of his new born child. I looked at his contented face of the creation of life. He was always so happy in destroying life, but now it was the exact opposite.

I slightly glanced over at Chrome and Frieza who were also rejoicing in their new born child.

"So what shall we name her?" I asked looking deep into Cell's gorgeous magenta eyes, and then looking back at my daughters', comparing the two.

"I don't really know. What could be a beautiful name to suit a beautiful girl?" I kept looking back and forth between Cell and my daughter. The eyes of her were mostly the only thing she inherited from Cell, apart from the power and sudden growth of black hair. Everything else she resembled from me. The nose, the mouth, the skin colour, even the hair type – pure straight. I looked at her eyes and back at Cell one last time – before it shot into my head.

"Magenta."

"Hm?"

"We should call her magenta. The magenta eyes that she possesses overwhelmingly possess yours'. And it's a beautiful name as well."

"Of course! Hello my darling Magenta…" he whispered as he run his hand down her cheek. She quickly grabbed his finger, pulled his whole hand in and hugged it. Oh so cute!

He giggled with the cuteness of Magenta.

"Are my eyes playing tricks on me or is the mighty Cell being a nice guy?"

We looked over at the source of the voice and there stood Frieza and Chrome.

"Sup bitch?" I asked smiling up at Chrome.

She wiped the side of my cheek with her tail.

"So what's her name?" I asked, looking at the petite giggling baby in Friezas' arms.

"Well we decided on Korosi. And you?" answered Chrome.

"Magenta." I replied.

"AMELDA! CHROME! CELL! FRIEZA! MY QUARTERS NOW! AND BRING THE BABIES!" suddenly boomed King Yemma through the clouds.

Magenta started to sob at the sudden outburst of his voice.

Baba appeared in front of us and waved her hand for us to come along. I looked doubtfully at Cell before standing up to go to King Yemmas'. We disappeared from hell and reappeared in front of Kind Yemma and his big table. I held the baby close in my hands as she calmed down a bit.

"You two having these babies is a big surprise for all of us. Tell me, what are their names?"

"Magenta." Me and Cell responded together.

"Korosi," replied Frieza.

King Yemma rubbed his head for a couple of seconds before clicking his fingers.

Baba appeared again and flew up to King Yemma. I used my super hearing to hear what they were hearing, which Chrome probably did too.

_"So shall we Baba? I think it's the right thing to do."_

_"Well yes, but I think it might shock them that they have to split with their child." _I slightly growled at that and slipped a bit closer to Cell, to have him put his arms round me.

_"We can't risk anything with them. We must give them to you know who. Go baba please, see of Goku and Bulma are willing to take them in,"_

**_Then I cracked._**

My energy and power began to soar around me. The familiar aura and lightening of a super sayian two welcomed me.

"YOU ARE NOT TAKING MY DAUGHTER TO ANY LOW LIFE PUNY TRASH EXCUSES OF SAIYANS OR ANY OTHER MERE HUMAN GARBAGE YOU SON OF BITCH!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

I looked at Cell standing beside me who looked extremely confused.

"Hold the baby," I said, gently slipping the baby into his arms.

I quickly disappeared and reappeared right in front of King Yemmas' face.

"Listen bitch, I have the power to create breaks in different dimensions, and even destroy them, so unless you want me to take you to some abandoned dimension, and pound your ass so hard that you'll be the one who's gonna be checking in here to go to the upper or lower world. So I suggest you shut the fuck up and just deal with the point that we have fucking families." My voice started to get raspy half way through, and was getting louder with every phrase.

I stared angrily into his eyes unable to control my anger. Hey, I need anger management. A LOT of it.

"Amelda calm down," I felt Chrome put her hand on my shoulder. She was now also powered up and in front of King Yemma.

"Now I know you're tough and all, but do you realise who you're talking to?" she sounded bored and as if she couldn't care less, but still took the effort to say something. She took my hand and brought me back down to Cell, Frieza, and the babies.

Baba reappeared here.

"Bulma said she would take her in gladly, and Chi Chi didn't protest either. It's just they don't know that they are the daughters of the two strongest opponents they have yet faced. So shall I take them to them know?"

I froze. So one goes with Vegeta, and the other goes with Goku. Of all people I hate Vegeta. Not for who he is, but for what he did…

**_FLASHBACK_**

_"Vegeta it's me, Amelda, your cousin!" I stood at the edge of a cliff as Vegeta was ready to push me off. Although I knew I could fly, I didn't have the energy to._

_"Oh I know who you are."_

_"WHAT? THEN WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?" I wasted one of my last breaths shouting that. He had beat me to the point where I have broken my ankle, my shoulder, a couple of my ribs, and my right leg wasn't doing too good either. I was bleeding all over and probably internally bleeding too. I had massive cuts on my arms, face and legs, the rest my armour seemed to kind of protect. Kind of… And don't even get me started on the places that have bruises._

_I was starting to get tears in my eyes. Who would have thought Vegeta turn out like this? He was cold hearted and ruthless when he worked for Frieza, but he always had a soft heart around me. He would never bring himself to hurt me. Never. And now, my life ends in his hands._

_"Why? WHY? You and Cell. You are nobody to me now. Because of you we nearly got killed by Cell. Thank god Gohan was there but YOU! YOU ruined a lot of things for us, including the point that my son had to go through mere death. Although when I was younger and under Friezas' rule, I loved you and you made my life a living heaven, now you just disgust me. That's all there is to it. You disgust me."_

_I shuttered at his words. Why would my cousin talk to me like that? I fell to my knees as the tears I have been holding in for so long finally poured down my face. I stared blankly at him with my eyes open wide and my mouth slightly agape. I felt the warm tears roll down my check and fall onto my nearly bare chest and ripped armour. Then I fell altogether. Into my stomach and face. My blood mixed in with the dirt and grime beneath me. I wanted to die right now. I wanted to be reunited with Cell in hell. I wanted to feel safe. I dint want this pain any more. _

_"Please… kill me…" I whispered._

_I heard him laugh a little._

_"Do it yourself…" he said and I heard him fly away._

_What the fuck kind of asshole is he? Who the hell just flies away like that? He just stooped low. Way too low. Oh someday he will pay for this._

_I gathered any possible energy I could muster out of my body and put it all into standing up. I finally did and looked out to the sky from the edge of the cliff and focused on one think. Death. _

_Before I knew it I was walking forward. Wanting to end my life right there and then. I was finally right at the very edge, and bam. I was suddenly falling towards my death. Oh but of course with every suicide, there is always that one thing that gets in the way. I plunged into the sea beneath me with a force that hurt my broken bones. But of course, it wouldn't hurt to drown…_

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

"Listen Amelda. You must hand them over. If not, then their souls and bodies will be taken away, so that they can't live. And right now, they are alive, so hear isn't technically the place they should be." King Yemma explained.

I gritted my teeth and let out a deep growl. He had me where he wanted. I was powerless to stop him from taking them. It's either that or they die.

I punched the floor, obviously cracking it.

"God Dammit!" I yelled.

I stood back up and looked at Cell. Of course I wanted to cry. Just when my life began to get back together, it suddenly drifts apart again.

I ran into his arms and kissed the baby. I began to sob unable to take another split with someone I love. I looked over at Chrome who was hugging Frieza and the baby as hard as she could, without actually hurting the baby. She was crying and shaking. Then finally the guys decided to say something.

"When do they have to be taken away?" asked Cell, sounding a bit pissed off.

"Today. Now if possible,"

"What the fuck?!" boomed Frieza. "Are you shitting me?!"

"Well I'm obviously not."

He growled and went back to comforting Chrome and Korosi.

"Fine…" I whispered. I know this split will break my heart, but I can't do anything about it. I'd rather Magenta lived her life. Maybe it would be better for her. She would grow up in a friendly environment, where there is fun and school and friends. While here in hell she would probably get bored with her life and have nothing fun to look forward to in her life.

I took the baby from Cells' arms and hugged her hard.

"I'll miss you my dear magenta."

"Mommy…Daddy…"

I quickly pulled away and looked at my daughter. But that's impossible! She was just born not too long ago! Huh, I guess that's the advantage of having an android for a father.

"Cell…" I whispered, looking up at the handsome and worried man beside me.

"We have to love…"

I nodded knowing that he even he understood how much Magentas' life meant.

"Right say your last goodbyes."

Kind Yemma was too impatient for his own good. I kissed my babies forehead and brought her into one last big hug. Cell hugged the both of us turning it sort of into a group hug. "Goodbye Magenta my daughter," he whispered. I smiled at his sweetness.

I pulled apart and stared into my daughter eyes.

"Baba go get them. Just the women though. If the men came this would probably turn into fighting."

"Right," Baba disappeared again and as usual reappeared. Only this time the earthling women stood beside her. They gasped in unison before calming down a bit.

"Ladies. Meet Amelda and Cell, and Chrome and Frieza."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Bulma."

"Hi, I'm Chi Chi."

"I'm sorry you have to go through with this. I'm sure you're heartbroken to have to split with your child. If I could do anything to help you I could, but I have no power over what happens here in hell or the upper world. I really am sorry," the Bulma woman looked quite sad actually.

"Thanks for your concern for us." Said Cell. I did a playful gasp at him. Since when does the mighty Cell say thanks? I elbowed him a bit.

"We swear, we will take care of your children as if they were our own. And we will die trying to make sure that nothing bad will ever happen to them." Chi Chi looked quite worried and serious.

I looked down at Magenta one last time. "Good bye my sweet…"

Before I knew it she was floating out of my hands and over to the earthlings. I had the sudden urge to grab her back and hug her, but I kept myself back. Chrome just calmly went over and gave her baby to Chi Chi.

"Take good care of her."

Huh so they didn't trust me to go over and give her the baby myself. Well I guess they made the right choice in doing that. I probably would have obliterated them on the spot just to have some more time with my child.

"Well good bye!" said Bulma cheerfully before disappearing with Baba. I suddenly ran forward ready to grab my child but it was too late. They were gone and I could do nothing about it.

"No… NO!"

Bulmas' POV

We reappeared in the living room of my house. Gohan, Vegeta and my mum and dad were sitting on the couches. Vegeta was holding Trunks,which was no doubt surprising. If only Goku was here to see this… But of course, he was dead. Hmm, I don't think this will be the same without him.

"Oh Bulma, Chi Chi, one more thing. I need to erase your memory of who the childrens' parents are." Said Baba.

I nodded and suddenly, I felt a bit woozy. I clasped my head still holding the baby in my other hand.

Then everything came back to normal.

"Okay so Bulma, her name is Magenta, and Chi Chi, her name is Korosi. As you were told, take good care of them." And Then Baba Disappeared.

I sat down on the couch beside Vegeta. Trunks was sound asleep.

"So what d'ya think Geta?"

"She's pretty." Was all he could say. I nudged him slightly and heard him giggle. Let's enjoy the little things in life.

Chi Chis' POV

"Mom, why does he look like a miniature Frieza?" asked Gohan. I laughed at him comment.

"Gohan its' a she, and she looks nothing like Frieza, well if I even knew what he looked like…" seriously, the things I say when I can't think of anything intelligent to say. I stroked her cheek as her cute little face twitched in her sleep. She looked so innocent and carefree. Why would Gohan compare her to Frieza?

"Do you think this was a good idea?" asked Gohan.

"What do you mean?"

"Well you already have me, and then you're pregnant with another kid, so do you not think you're overworking yourself a bit?"

"No I'll be fine. And besides, the child I'm pregnant with would have someone to play with, and seeing the situation, so will Trunks."

**Fourteen Years Later**

"Ha ha you're too slow! You can't catch me!" I ran around the living room table. Trunks and Goten was chasing me and Kor around the house.

"Hey brats! Stop fooling around!" Vegeta appeared at the door of the living room.

Me, Trunks, Kor and Goten stopped running around.

"Sorry," we all said in unison.

"Now go fly to the eastern forest. Bulma said you're allowed to play for 15 minutes before dinner."

"YEAH!" we all jumped up and down. We haven't been allowed to go to the forest for four days, which means we haven't been able to spar for the past four days! Nobody know about our little fighting games. They don't even know we can turn super sayian.

We all ran outside as fast as we could.

"Just don't wreck the whole place!"

We flew off into the sky as high as we could get. I'm surprised they let us off by ourselves. Us being teens are not to be trusted.

We stopped flying above the forest.

"So the same as usual. Go to random places in the forest and we have to find each other? And the winner gets served ice cream by everyone else?" asked Kor.

We all nodded and straight away landed in completely different places in the forest. I began to power up into super sayian. The golden aura surrounded me and my dark black hair flared up into gold. My magenta eyes turned into the familiar bluish green colour. I stayed stiff for a couple of seconds trying to adjust my power to a considerable level. Two years ago I learnt how to control my power to any number, although sometimes Goten told me my power was big enough to match his brothers, I never really believed it. I could never be as strong as he is.

I began to run, dodging any possible tree that I could, but of course I just had to run into one. I held my now sore nose as I began to stop running.

"Ow…"

I realised how stupid I was being by letting my guard down and went back to business. I shook off the pain in my nose and began running again. Then I ran into someone. My head smashed against theirs. We fell to the ground groaning and rubbing our heads.

"Fuck…" I groaned. I opened my eyes to see all three of the others. Hm, convenient we all come to the same place. I guess the ability to sense power levels has gotten to us.

"Guys, let not do that again," groaned Trunks.

I nodded and stood up.

"Now…"

I lifted my leg and tried to kick Kor in the face, but she fell onto her back, dodging the kick. What I didn't notice is that Trunks appeared behind me and kicked me square in the back, sending me flying. I stopped myself before I managed to bang into another tree. We flew towards each other, screaming and preparing a punch. We threw our punches, hitting each other in face. But of course we don't stop there. We began to throw as many kicks and punches as we could land, while at the same time having to block. Kor and Goten where beside us fighting to their limits as well.

I fired a blast at Trunks but he dodged it easily. It hit the tree and kind of knocked it down. Oops.

We all started to fight together instead of just pairs. There were punches and kicks flying everywhere. Kor managed to hit me several times in the face with her damn tail. Half way through our fight, it turned into a 'who can shoot the biggest blast' competition. I'm sure our fight could be heard from miles away.

"Stop!"

We stopped stiff. We looked up to the source of the voice and there was Gohan standing in a tree.

"Since when In the world could you guys go super sayian?" he asked.

We all looked at each other.

"I don't know, about three years ago." Said Trunks.

Gohans mouth dropped open.

"Three years ago?! But how! Me and my dad had to go through so much to get to super sayian!"

"I don't know. I guess it was in our blood." Kor replied.

"Well you guys should get back. Bulma sent me to get you guys for dinner. Goten and Korosi, we'll pick you up tomorrow afternoon. Mum was feeling nice and let you two stay another day,"

Kor and Goten jumped into the air with happiness. We don't get to see each other often, so it's great they can stay longer.

We flew up and flew back to capsule corp. Of course we definitely forgot to clean ourselves off.

We landed at the door and walked in. Vegeta was walking out of the kitchen and noticed us.

"Wow you four were busy. What were you doing? You're so muddy."

"Oh we, were, we fell into a ditch? I guess…" Goten said.

We all giggled.

"Magenta what happened to your tail?" he asked walking over and observing it. I took it into my hands and noticed there was a cut on it. Oops.

"You sure treasure your tail. You three are so far the last three saiyans with tails, so make sure to keep them and don't let anything happen to them."

We nodded and walked off to get ourselves cleaned.

For some reason my tail didn't actually grow till I was about eight. I don't know why but it just did. Oh I remember it…

**_FLASHBACK – TOLD IN MAGENTAS' HEAD_**

_"Darling wake up!"_

_I opened my eyes to welcome the blinding light. Of course at the time I hated getting up early._

_"What's wrong?" I asked._

_"You were tossing and turning all night long,"_

_Bulma was sitting at the edge of my bed._

_"Is something bothering you?" I looked at her strangely. As far as I'm concerned, I had no problems or concerns at the time._

_"No, not as far as I know."_

_I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I pushed the covers off of me and stood up to go to the bathroom to brush my teeth._

_"Magenta. Don't. Move."_

_"I-is everything alright."_

_"You have a tail…"_

_I turned around and found a brown piece of fur waving behind me. I screamed. A tail? Why do I have a tail? Oh I still think back at times to the stupidity of that question. _

_"Stay right there." She said before running out of the room._

_I slowly touched my tail. I could feel my control over the furry muscle sticking out of my body. It felt so relaxing to touch it. I began to wave it about to see if I could actually use it. Cool! It did everything I wanted it to._

_"Vegeta come on! You have to see this!" yelled Bulma as she ran into the room. I sat there looking at my tail until Vegeta walked in._

_He gasped._

_"Unbelievable! You're a saiyan! You're a saiyaness! Great! This is wonderful!"_

_He began to look at the tail._

_He sat down on the bed. _

_"Magenta, can I trust you with something?"_

_"Sure,"_

_"Can you promise me that no matter what happens, that you will never lose you tail?"_

_I stared into my fathers' eyes._

_"Yes dad,"_

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

We ran upstairs into the massive bathroom. I put on the sink and splashed my face with hot water. The others washed their hands with the bath tub taps.

"Maybe we should get changed?" I asked looking at them splashing each other with water.

They all nodded and ran off.

"Last one to get changed and clean is a dirty tramp!" yelled Trunks before we all ran into our rooms.


	2. Authors Note

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**SORRY **if you thought this was an update, but i just wanted to say that Me (Kamile) and Emer decided that we will stick to finishing one story at a time. So we won't exactly be updating on this story for a while, until we have finished 'Welcome To The Family'. I have a lot of school work, and Emer has university work, so we are sort of stuck on time, and writing more than one or two stories at a time is a bit time consuming for us. Before we write a chapter, we usually have to sit down and discuss what it's going to be about, and this usually takes at least half an hour for us to agree with each other and find an appropriate idea. Sorry for any inconveniences. We might actually even delete this story. We're not too sure on that department but for now, we are postponing this story.

Thanks for reading. - E and K


End file.
